fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Janet Westbourne
Janet Westbourne was the daughter of Victor Westbourne, who runs Kentville's tourist destination, the Jeremiah Woodrow Memorial Bay. She was once the love interest of Lt. Harry Jensen of Kentville police. Janet appeared in the episode "A Honeymoon To Die For" (S11E11). Physical Description Janet Westbourne is a short, slim Caucasian woman with shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes. Janet was estimated to be in her mid twenties. When Edwin first encountered her in the episode, Janet wore a blue long shirt, denim jeans and brown heeled boots, she also wore gold earrings and necklace, she has her hair groomed with sides tied in the back. During the celebratory dinner in the hotel, Janet was seen wearing a fashionable black dress that was lined with gold rims and buttons, a red collar, a matching belt with a golden buckle and black high heels. She was also wearing ruby earrings and a diamond engagement ring (given to her by Elliot Cromwell) Upon discovering Matthew Watson’s body, Janet donned a grey sweater dress under a black cardigan, she also has denim jeans and black boots. In her last appearance in the episode, Janet was wearing a black turtleneck dress with a black belt under a brown cardigan, she wore black high heels, golden hoop earrings and a pearl necklace. Episode Role Despite being the daughter of a prosperous businessman, Janet had low financial resources and wanted to earn more income. She resolved in colluding with her boyfriend, accountant Elliot Cromwell, to steal $1 million from the Memorial Bay tourist business in a Cayman Island scheme. However, there was a dilemma, Elliot had conjoined his and Janet's account together with the siphoning account that held the $1 million, making them easy to track down. In Bayview Hotel, Janet and Elliot argued about this dilemma in Elliot's room, with the newlywed groom Matthew Watson overhearing their crime. Janet noticed Matthew and decided to kill him to tie up loose ends. Janet's meticulous plan was placed in action after Matthew asked to meet her regarding the crime. She took the VIP card giving access to the room next to Matthew and Samantha Watson's room, this was so to place a recording of a gunshot in the speakers. Once dinner was over and it was bedtime, Janet waited for Samantha to exit. Janet and Matthew negotiated and he demanded a third of the loot as payment for silence. While Matthew was not looking, Janet silenced Matthew by shooting him with a suppressed gun. She abandoned the gun and took the suppressor with her. She went next door to the VIP room, when Sophia Langston saw her while stealing jewels. Janet placed the gunshot sound effect in the speakers and went into her office to activate the gunshot sound. Indicating that Matthew was shot while she has her alibi. When Randy Strauss walked in the Watson couple's room to find Matthew's body, Janet unknowingly framing him for the murder. Much to Lt. Jensen’s shock, Edwin Goodman revealed Janet and Elliot as embezzlers through her expensive engagement ring and the hotel booking, which came from Elliot's account which can be traced back to the siphoning account. It was Janet's clumsy rush that incriminated her as the killer — while she was attempting to run next door, Janet accidentally knocked over Samantha's perfume bottle, staining her sweater and the Watsons' carpet. This eventually placed Janet in the scene of the crime, Janet confessed to the embezzlement and to the murder of Matthew Watson, she eventually was incarcerated for her crimes. Personality in progress Gallery Janet-Westbourne-Artwork.JPG|Artwork design of Janet Westbourne. Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Antagonist Category:Arrested Category:Criminal Category:Embezzler Category:Suspect Category:Kentville Killer Category:Kentville